Trapped & Rescues
by Softballer21
Summary: When Austin & Dez are kidnapped by crazy Austin Moon fans, there's no way out and all hope is lost. Can Ally, Trish, & Rosie save them or is it good-bye to Team Austin forever?
1. Flight

Rosie and Ally were inside of Sonic Boom. Trish comes in.

"Hey, Ally, Rosie," said Trish.

"Hey, Trish," they both said.

"Did the guys leave already?"

"Yeah," said Ally. "I can't believe Jimmy got the boys tickets and backstage passes to meet Ke$ha."

"It would've been a lot cooler if Ke$ha's concert wasn't sold out and Jimmy could only get two tickets," said Rosie. "But it's cool that Austin took Dez."

"Yeah," said Trish. "They'll be gone for a few days. Austin better bring me back my poster and have it signed by Ke$ha."

"A poster?" asked Ally. "I gave Austin my iPod for Ke$ha to sign."

"Seriously?" said Rosie. "I gave Dez my phone cover."

They all started laughing. Then, they stopped.

"You know?" said Trish. "Since the boys are gone, let's have a girl's night out."

"Hey, that's a great idea," said Ally.

"Sleepover?" asked Rosie.

"Sleepover!" they all shrieked.

—-—

Dez and Austin were on the plane. Austin was listening to his iPod, while Dez was reading.

"Dude, are you really reading?" asked Austin.

"Yes," said Dez. "I like this book."

Austin lifts up the cover and reads it. "The Scarlet Letter? Why are you reading that?"

"I don't know. It interest me. Plus, I think Rosie likes it better when I'm smart."

"When you try to act smart, all she does is laugh and feeds you a Milk Dud."

"How about now?" Dez reaches into his pockets and takes out a pair of fake glasses. He puts them on. "How do I look?"

"Terrible, but it's no reflection on you."

Dez takes the glasses off and puts them back in his pocket. "The Scarlet Letter is very…lovely. It teaches us about back then. This was when committing adultery was illegal. The woman, Hester Prynne committed it. For committing it, she had to wear a red A on all her shirt."

"What does the A mean?"

"Shame, embarrassment, and… what's the other word?"

"Big ol' slut-bag?"

"Yep!"

When the plane was flying, Austin asked the flight attendant, "Excuse me, ma'am? Does this plane have Wi-Fi?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "No, but we do have wireless Internet."

"Uhh…that's what Wi-Fi is."

"Don't sass me."

She walks away. Austin pulls his laptop out of his backpack.

"What are you doing?" asked Dez.

"Checking on the girls," said Austin.

"Man, it's our break away from the girls. A couple of days without Ally's 'Don't touch my book' or her hair-chewing, Rosie's hillbilly style, and Trish's jobs and nagging."

Austin was started a video chat to Ally's laptop.

"Hey, guys," said Ally from the laptop.

"Hey, Alls," said Austin.

"Hey, Ally," said Dez.

Rosie appeared behind Ally. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Rosie," said Austin.

"Hey, sweetie," said Dez. "I missed you."

"Aww! I missed you too!"

"Have y'all left yet?" asked Ally.

"Yeah," said Dez. "We're not on the road. We're in the air right now."

"They got Wi-Fi?" asked Rosie.

"No, Rose. We have the world's longest laptop cable hanging from our window," Austin smirked.

"That doesn't count as sarcasm cause airplane windows don't open."

"Well, my battery is about to die," said Austin. "Can I call y'all when we get there?"

"Sure," said the girls.

"Bye," said the boys.

"Bye!"

Austin closes his laptop. Dez says, "Man, that must be awkward."

"What?" asked Austin.

"That you like Ally."

"What? I-I don't like Ally. Where did you get that from?"

"The way you two look at each other and how you're always together. You two are like Brad and Angelina, but I think people care about y'all that much and you don't have a thousand kids."

"Dez, just because Ally and I are best friends doesn't mean that we like each other. I mean I love her, but I'm not in love with her. She's like my sister."

"Man, Rosie was never like that when we met her. She came onto me."

"I thought you asked her out before me."

"I did. She was attracting me and I nearly went wild. I was like 'Don't you like blondes', but she said 'I'm more into redheads.' I lost it."

"Ally is not interested."

"Okay. Just saying. If you ever need help, you can always come to the Love Doctor. The man of a hundred women."

"What are you talking about? Rosie is the first and only girl you ever dated."

"Never mind then!"

"What if I do like Ally? But she doesn't like me. That will just ruin everything."

Dez became silent for a moment. Austin says, "Dez?"

"Sorry," said Dez. "All I can say is…pray or wait for a miracle to happen."

"That's all you got?"

"It wasn't easy getting my Ph.D."

When they finally got to the airport, they walked inside.

"Wow," said Dez. "Tampa is awesome."

"I'm not sure," said Austin.

"What do you mean?"

"Dez, while you were asleep, I heard the captain said that we were… somewhere. He never said Tampa."

"Well, let's ask somebody."

They walked up to one of those front desks.

"Excuse me?" said Dez.

"Yes? May I help you?" she said.

"Uhh…is this Tampa?" asked Austin.

"Oh, no, sir. This is Kendall."

"Kendall?"

"Kendall, Florida."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," said Dez. "That's impossible. We were suppose to get on a plane to Tampa. That's what it said on our tickets."

"Must've been a mistake," said the lady. "Would you like me to book you two tickets for te next flight to Tampa?"

"Sure."

After a minute, the lady said, "I'm so sorry. But there's a big thunderstorm in Tampa. All the flights are cancelled until the storm clears up."

"Great," said Austin.


	2. The McGillacuttis

"I can't believe we're in Kendall," said Austin.

"I can't believe it's not butter," said Dez. He had a container of I Can't Believe It's Not Butter, then smirred it on a piece on bread. He started eating it. "Toast?"

"Sure." Austin grabbed the toast and took a bite out of it.

"Excuse me?" said a female voice. The boys looked up and found a girl in front of them.

She had pale skin and hazel eyes. Her hair was blonde and curly. She looked very feline.

"Are you Austin Moon?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," said Austin.

"Oh, my God! It's you. Austin! I'm so sorry for disturbing you, but can we take a picture together?"

"Uhh… sure. What the heck?"

"Okay."

Austin stands up. The girl hands Dez her phone.

"Say cheese," said Dez.

They smile and he snaps the picture. Dez hands it back to her.

"There you go," said Austin.

"Thank you so much," she shrieked. "By the way, what are you doing here in Kendall?"

"Oh, we were so suppose to go to Tampa for Ke$ha's concert," said Dez. "But we got on the wrong flight."

"Oh, really," said the girl. "If you need to go to Tampa, I can drive y'all there."

"Really?" asked Austin.

"Yeah. If you can do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"You see it's my little sister, Leah's birthday party. She's not that friendly and no one came to her party."

"No one?" asked Dez.

"Yeah. She's a really big Austin Moon fan. I think it would cheer her up if she meets you."

"I don't know," said Austin.

"It's okay if you say no. I'll still drive you two to Tampa. Our parents are out of town and…it's disappointing for her."

"Uhh…" said Austin. "Sure. For one hour and then you'll drive us?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much…" said Dez.

"Oh, I'm Tanya. Tanya McGilacutti."

—

Rosie, Ally, and Trish were at Ally and Rosie's house. The girls were on the couch in their pajamas and eating bowls of chilli.

"Rosie, this chilli is really good," said Trish. "How did you learn to cook this?"

"Back in Albuquerque," said Rosie. "I had a friend who's a really good cook. He's from San Antonio, Texas and get this. His name is Antonio. Ain't that cool?"

"I hope he's not anything like our guy who's named after a city in Texas," said Ally.

"Both your lives must've changed when Austin and Dez came," said Rosie.

"Oh, it did," said Trish. "It's like I'm Squidward, and they're Spongebob and Patrick."

"Come on! They can't be that difficult."

"You wanna bet?" said Ally. "One time at the zoo, Austin fell into the penguin exhibit."

"You're kidding," said Rosie.

"Nope," said Trish. "Austin fell into the water and got attacked by all the penguins. It was so hilarious."

They all started laughing. Ally laughed, "You should've seen him when that one penguin bit him in the ear!"

"Oh," said Trish. "There's also that time Dez bought a loom and he learned to weave."

"Dez knows how to weave?" asked Rosie.

"He's actually pretty good," said Ally. "He made us all ponchos."

"Ally, did you ever tell Rose that time Austin adopted the twenty-three Dalmatians?" asked Trish.

"How the heck did Austin adopted twenty-three Dalmatians?" asked Rosie.

"Well it's Austin," said Ally. "That one time he and Dez got locked in a wax museum."

They all continued to laugh. When they stop, Rosie says, "Wow. We had some great times with them."

"Yep," said Ally. Before she takes a sip of her drink, she says, "Oh, crap! I miss them!"

—

Austin and Dez arrived at Tanya's house.

"Nice house," said Austin.

"Thank you," said Tanya.

Tanya lead them inside her house. There was a girl sitting on the couch.

She looked a little bit like Tanya. But she looked more bubbly and Californian. Her hair was gold blonde and straight as corn silk. Her eyes were brown. She was two inches shorter than Tanya.

"Oh, my God!" the girl shrieked. Her voice was high and Gossip Girl-like. "Tanya?"

"Austin, Dez, this is my other little sister, Jade," said Tanya.

Jade ran and hugged Austin. "Austin Moon in our house!"

She lets go of Austin. He says, "You must a fan too."

"Of course," said Jade. "I love you to death! I follow you on Twitter and I know everything about you."

"Everything?" asked Austin.

"Your parents are Mike and Mimi Moon," said Jade. "Your middle name is Monica. You love pancakes. Your songwriter is Ally Dawson and your manager is Trish De la Rosa. Also, if you were ever on a deserted island, the two things you would have is your laptop and pancakes."

"Wow," said Austin. "It's like you're a mind-reader."

"So where's the birthday girl, Leah?" asked Dez.

"Oh, she's in her room," said Jade. "Leah!"

Suddenly, a girl came downstairs. She was big. The girl was slim, but tall. Like a couple of inches over Jade and Tanya. She had long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she had the same features of Tanya and Jade. Jade's eyes, and Tanya's curly hair.

"That's…Leah?" asked Dez.

"Yeah," said Tanya.

"Your little sister?" asked Austin.

"Uh-huh," said Jade.

"How old is she?" asked Austin.

"Fourteen," said Jade.

"I don't mean to be rude," said Dez. "But how old are you two?"

"Sixteen," said Jade.

"Seventeen," said Tanya.

"Austin Moon?" gasped Leah.

"Yes, Leah," said Austin. "It's me."

Leah ran off the stairs and hugged Austin. While huggin him, she picks him off the ground.

"Wow," he gasps. "You're really strong! I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" Leah puts Austin back on the ground.

"Leah, lets bring your presents out!" said Tanya.

Jade, Leah, and Tanya left the room.

Austin whispers to Dez, "Time the hour."

"Okay," said Dez. "This is gonna be a long hour."


	3. Birthday Party

Austin was sitting with Leah. Tanya and Jade were in the kitchen. Dez went to the gas station to find Leah a birthday present.

"So, Austin?" asked Leah. "Are you single?"

"Uhh… yeah," said Austin. He was a little nervous and scared of Leah. "I'm not dating anyone right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Let me ask you something. Are you into brunettes or blondes?"

"Same. I like both."

"Really?" Leah leans closer towards Austin. "It's looks like you're more into blondes."

Austin falls of the couch. Dez appears. Austin jumps up and says to Dez, "What did you get?"

"Well, I got her a Dream Catcher, lottery tickets, and a bottle of Gatorade," said Dez.

"Really?" asked Austin.

"We're in Kendall and its her birthday."

"Well it's better than giver her seven dollars, a shoe lace, and a pair of socks."

Jade and Tanya came back and Tanya says, "Leah, I'm so sorry."

"What?" asked Leah.

"No one's coming to your party."

"What?!"

"Leah, it's okay," said Jade.

Suddenly, Leah started screaming and throwing a tantrum. She grabs a wooden chair and throws it at the wall. Then, Leah kicks the wall and her foot goes through the wall. She leaves a giant hole.

"We are so sorry about Leah," said Tanya. "She has trouble controlling her anger."

"Why isn't anyone coming?" asked Austin.

"Leah told everybody at school that you were coming to the party," said Jade. "No one believed her."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah," said Tanya. "Our parents left for their annual fishing trip."

"They chose this weekend to go," asked Dez. "During one of their own daughter's birthday party."

They nodded. Austin said to Leah, "Hey, Leah. You told everbody I was coming, right?"

"Yeah," she whimpered.

"Dez, get your camera. We're gonna prove to everybody that I am here."

Dez turned his camera on and signed to the Austin Moon website. When the camera started, they were live.

"Hey, everybody!" said Austin. "I'm Austin Moon live! I'm not in Miami. I'm in Kendall, Florida with these sisters."

The girls appeared. Austin says, "This is Tanya, Leah, and Jade McGilacuttui. It's Leah's birthday party and she told you guys I was coming. Well I'm here! If you go to…"

"James Moore High School," said Tanya.

"James Moore High School," said Austin. "Then come on over to celebrate Leah's big day. At…"

"204 Mendel Street," said Leah.

"Okay. Everybody come!"

After the video stopped, Leah asked, "You think people are really coming, Austin?"

"Don't worry, Leah," said Austin. "They will come."

—

Rosie was painting her toenails, while Trish was painting Ally's fingernails.

"You know what I love about Dez?" asked Rosie. "His chest hair."

"Chest hair?" asked Ally. "Dez has a hairy chest?"

"Nope. Just a really long one. It's so cute!"

"Okay," said Trish. "I'm done. What do you think, Alls?"

"Red?" said Ally. "Austin's favorite color. Get it off!"

"Red?" asked Rosie. "Dez's hair color."

"Wow," said Trish. "We can't last a day without the boys."

"I know, right?" said Rosie.

"I mean like we can't go without saying their names," said Trish.

"Us without the guys is like a fish without water," said Ally.

"Alls, us without the guys is more like us without oxygen," said Rosie.

"We can't live without them," said Trish. "I wonder if they can't live without us."

"Girls, come on," said Ally. "I bet right now the boys are at a big party."

—

After posting the video, a lot of people showed up at their house. Everybody was dancing and music was playing.

Austin was signing a few things for some fans. After signing it, Dez said, "Dude, this party is awesome!"

"I know!" said Austin. "This is the birthday party of the decade!"

Leah appears. "Austin, thank you so much! This is incredible!"

"You're welcome," said Austin.

Leah wraps her arms around Austin and hugs him.

"Can't…breathe!" choked Austin.

"Oh, sorry!" She lets Austin go and he starts to breathe again.

Suddenly, Jade and Tanya come out of the kitchen with the birthday cake.

"Alright, everyone!" yelled Tanya. "Let's sing Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday to you!" yelled everybody. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday! Dear Leah! Happy Birthday to you!"

Leah blows out her candles.

"Did you make a wish," asked Austin.

"Austin, you already made my wish come true," said Leah.


	4. Locked Up

It was 1 AM. Everybody was leaving. After everyone left, Leah said, "This was the best party ever!"

"You're welcome, Leah," said Austin.

"So where's our suitcases?" asked Dez.

"Oh, we put them in our basement so no one would take them," said Jade. "Come with us."

The girls led them downstairs. They saw a recording studio.

"Wow," said Austin. "What are y'all doing with a recording studio in your basement?"

"It belongs to our dad," said Tanya. "He makes jingles for commercials."

"Commercials?" asked Dez.

"He makes a lot of jingles," said Leah. "You guy wanna see inside?"

"Sure," said Austin.

When Dez and Austin walked in, Jade closed the door behind them and locks it.

The girls walked to their table. Tanya presses a button.

She speaks into the microphone, "I'm sorry, Austin. What was that you said?"

"Why did you lock the door?" asked Austin.

"Because it's your new home!"

Dez and Austin tried to open the door. But it was locked.

"What are y'all doing?" said Dez. "We have to go!"

"No," said Jade. "You boys aren't going anywhere!"

"What's going on?" asked Austin.

"You guys are staying with us," said Tanya.

"Oh, yeah?!" said Austin. He looks behind him and finds a stool. Austin picks it up. "This glass window was a big mistake!"

Austin slammed the stool at the window, but the window doesn't break. He continued to hit it multiple times, but the window is the same.

"What the heck?!" yelled Austin. "Why is this window breaking?"

"Silly Austin!" said Tanya. "That's Maxi Glass!"

"Maxi Glass?" asked Austin.

"Glass that's unbreakable," explained Dez.

"Oh, my God!" gasped Austin.

"You actually thought we would put regular, breakable glass?" said Leah.

"That's it!" said Dez. "We're calling the cops!"

Austin and Dez reached into their pockets, but both are unable to find their phones.

"Dude, my phone's gone," said Dez.

"Mine too!" said Austin.

"Looking for these?" said Jade. She revealed both of their phones in our hands.

"Hey, give them back!" yelled Austin. "How did you even get them out of our pockets?!"

"My hands are soft and gentle," said Jade. "I'm quicker than a fox."

"Why are y'all doing this?" said Austin.

"Austin, tonight made us popular," explained Leah. "Having you around us would always make us popular. Plus, we love you, Austin."

"We can't stay here!" said Dez. "We have to go!"

"Didn't you hear us for the last four minutes?" said Tanya. "You guys are never leaving. This is your home now."

"Well, time to go to sleep," said Leah. "See you guys tomorrow!"

The girls walk up the stairs and turned the lights off.

When they were gone, Austin said, "Oh, my God! They locked us in here!"

"Austin, there's no way out!" said Dez.

When morning came, Austin was hitting the unbreakable window with the stool again.

"Austin?" said Dez. "Austin? Austin!"

Austin stopped and looked down at his red headed best friend. "What?"

"It's 9 AM and you've been hitting the glass since 7:30 AM."

"Well what else am I suppose to do? These crazy, blonde Austin Moon fans have locked us their basement, took our phones, and left us with this stupid Maxi Glass!"

He slammed the stool against the window one last time, then drops it.

"This isn't happening," said Austin. "Oh, God! This is not happening."

"It is."

"Maybe it's not. Maybe…we're at Sonic Boom. We were both asleep in the practice room. Yeah, that's it!"

"Austin, how can we both be having the same exact dream?"

Suddenly, the girls came downstairs.

"Good morning, boys!" said Jade.

"Why are y'all doing this?!" said Austin.

"Austin, this was all part of our plan," said Tanya.

"What plan?"

"Austin, we knew that you were heading to Tampa," explained Leah. "Our cousin works at the Miami airport. We had him change your flight. Then, we paid the lady to tell y'all that Tampa had a thunderstorm. Then, that's when Tanya came in."

"We offered you a ride," said Tanya. "Throw a party, then lock y'all up in here."

"I can't believe this," said Dez.

"Well, Leah is the muscle, I'm the Brain, and Jade is the Sneak," said Tanya.

"Hey, our parents are gonna be wondering where we are," said Dez.

"No, they won't," said Leah. "We texted your parents."

"Texted?" said Austin. "How did you get our passwords?"

"I can get pass any password," said Jade. "Austin, your parents say Okay, love you. Dez, your dad said that he finally got that thing on his back."

"Wait a minute," said Austin. "That thing's still on his back?"

"Man, he's been picking on the thing since Easter," said Dez.

"No one could ever find you," said Tanya.

—

The girls were asleep. Finally they wake up.

"Morning!" said Ally. "Oh, my God! I forgot to call Austin."

"Call him now," said Rosie. "So you can tell you love him!"

"I don't."

"You love Austin! You love him!"

"I—"

"You love him!"

"I—"

"He's ya' lover boy!"

Ally grabbed her phone and called Austin.

Back in Kendall, Austin's phone started ringing. Tanya looks at the phone.

"Oh, Austin," said Tanya. "Look who it is. Ally."

Tanya answers it, "Hello?"

"Oh, hi," said Ally. "Who's this?"

"I'm Tanya."

"Okay. Can I speak to Austin?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. He can't come to the phone right now. He's a little busy…with me."

"No, Ally!" screamed Austin through the window. Ally is unable to hear him.

"With you?"

"Yeah. We met last night. He was all over me, you know? Austin is a really hot guy. And a wonderful, true lover."

Ally's heart drops into her stomach. "Oh, I see. C-Can tell him to call me later on?"

"I'll leave a message."

Tanya hangs up the phone and throws it at the wall. Austin's phone shatters into a hundred pieces.

She looks back at her sisters.

"Is she gone?" asked Jade.

"Yeah," answered Tanya.

They all look at Austin and Dez.

"Well, boys, this isn't just having you around all the time," said Leah. "This is my birthday party that will go on forever."

"And ever," said the girls. "And ever. And ever. And ever."


	5. Torture

Austin was leaning against the wall and sitting down. Dez was sitting on the stool.

"We're really locked up," said Austin. "I thought we would never be locked up."

"Man, what are we gonna do?" said Dez. "Plus, I stink. Will they let us shower?"

"I don't know. I'll ask."

"Hey, girls!" yelled Austin.

"Yes, Austin," said Jade.

"We smell like my girlfriend's terrible foot odor," said Dez. "Can we shower at least?"

"Believe him," said Austin. "Rosie can stink up an entire basketball court just by taking both of her shoes off."

"Do you think we're idiots?" said Tanya. "You're not using our shower. We can shower you another way."

"Oh, really?" said Austin.

The girls got up and went to get stuff.

Austin turned to Dez and whispered, "Dude, they're gonna open the door. When they do, we're gonna run out of here."

When the girls open the door, Jade came in with a water hose and sprayed the boys.

Austin and Dez were unable to escape. Water blasted right at them, unable to see or run away.

When they fell to the ground, Jade stopped. Leah and Tanya ran in, and started rubbing soap on them. The boys were still unable to see. Struggling to escape.

Finally, the girls ran out and locked the door.

Dez and Austin stood up. They were soaking wet.

"How did you like your bath?" asked Leah through the microphone.

"I felt violated!" said Dez.

—

Ally was in the practice room. She was wrapped in a blanket, sitting in one of the chairs. Her eyes was pale red and tears were running down her face. She was listening to Someone Like You by Adele.

Rosie and Trish walked in. Trish said, "Are you alright?"

"No," she murmured.

"Ally, there might be a logical explanation why a girl answered Austin's phone," said Rosie.

"Yeah. Probably he was too busy having that girl's legs wrapped around his neck," said Ally.

"Ally, listen," said Trish. "Maybe you should let your little crush on Austin go."

"It's not just a little crush," said Ally. "I tried to letting him go, but…he's always on my mind. No matter what, everything reminds me of him. I've had dreams about him, you know? One of them was Valentine's Day. He gave me a big, white teddy bear. It was adorable."

"Were we in there?" asked Rosie. "What did Dez give me?"

"A skunk named Pepé la Peu."

"Nice."

"Ally, how about we show Austin that two can play it that game?" said Trish. "Tonight we go out and find a guy for you."

"Trish, I don't know."

"Alls, come on," said Rosie. "You need to a man in your life. If Austin isn't him, then you need to find him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where should we go?"

"JJ's Smash House?" asked Trish.

"JJ's!"

—

Austin sanged, "Nobody knows… the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows."

Leah was sitting at the table, sharpening a kitchen knife with another.

"Leah, can we eat something?" said Dez.

"Oh, sure," said Leah. "Of course I'll give y'all food…if you guys do me a favor."

"What favor?" asked Austin.

"If Austin kisses me."

"What?!"

"We need food!" whispered Dez.

"I'm not gonna kiss her," whispered Austin.

"If we get food, we could get out of here."

"I heard that," said Leah. "Since I heard of your plan, I'll kiss him through the glass."

"No!" yelled Austin. "Not gonna happen!"

"Sorry, Austin," said Dez. "You're my brother and my best friend, but if we don't have food, I'm gonna eat my pants!"

"I'm not gonna kiss her."

"Oh, yes, you are!"

Dez grabbed Austin by the arm and twisted it to his back. He slammed Austin onto the window.

"Come and get him, Leah!" yelled Dez.

"Oh, I will," said Leah.

She ran and started kissing Austin through the glass.

During the kissing, she said, "This is so romantic!"

"Kill me!" yelled Austin.


	6. Hallucinations

Trish and Rosie were getting ready to go to JJ's Smash House.

Trish had on black pants, purple shirt, a zebra-print jacket, and black boots.

Rosie was in a dark blue dress and black heels.

"How do I look?" Rosie asked Trish.

"Rockin'!" said Trish.

Ally came out. She was in a tight red dress that length above her knees. Her hair was curled, she had on red lipstick, and black high heels.

"What do y'all think?" asked Ally.

"Wow!" gasped Trish.

"Holy crap on a cracker," said Rosie.

"Crap on a cracker?" asked Ally.

"Okay, fine. Holy shit on sticks! You look great!"

"Okay. Lets go!"

—

The boys were still in their cell. Both were eating Chinese food that the girls had bought for them.

"I can't believe we're missing the Ke$ha concert," said Dez.

"It's not so bad," Austin said with food in his mouth. "At least they bathe us and got us Chinese food."

"And at least you stopped whining and throwing up from getting tongues by Leah through Maxi Glass."

"Yeah."

"Do you guys like the food we got you?" asked Jade.

"Oh, yeah," said Dez. "Thanks for the crab legs?"

"Hey, Leah," said Austin. "Can you give me the soy sauce?"

"Why sure, Austin," said Leah. "Anything for you…stallion."

She grabbed the soy sauce and walked over. Leah opens the little slide-up window. When she puts her hand through, Austin yanked her by the arm.

Tanya runs over to help her little sister. When Leah pulls Austin's arm through the window, Tanya stabbed Austin in the arm with a syringe of pale yellow substance. Tanya injects it in his arm.

Austin screams in agony. He lets go of Leah and slams onto the wall. He held his arm against his chest.

Tanya closes the window and says in the microphone, "Don't ever touch my sister like that again!"

"What did you stabbed me with?!" said Austin.

"I don't know. Some stuff. Our mother's a doctor who tests some people by injecting different sorts of liquid in people. This one can cause powerful and suffering hallucinations."

"Oh, God!"

Austin started loosing his balance. Finally he falls to the ground.

"Austin!" yelled Dez. "What have you done to him?!"

"Not our problem," said Jade. "We're going to bed. He's your problem for the night."

The girls turned off the lights and walked upstairs.

Austin whispered, "Dez, what's happening?"

"It's okay, buddy," said Dez. "I'm here. I'm here!"

"Dez, I'm cold. I'm freezing too death!"

Austin wrapped his arms around his chest tightly.

"Here. Take my jacket."

Dez removed his jacket and covered Austin with it.

"No! I'm hot! Dez, it's hot in here!"

Dez took his jacket off of Austin. Austin was started to sweat. His body was skaking.

"Austin? A-Austin, can you hear me?" Dez's voice echoed.

Suddenly, Austin's mind went blank. Nothing but darkness. Blackness was surrounding him. The darkness had finally taken over his body.

A memory came. Austin saw a young blonde woman. Probably in her mid 20's.

She was screaming and breathing hard. The woman reminded Austin of someone, but he couldn't think of it.

He suddenly found himself in her arms. She was looking down at him.

"Hi there," she cooed. "Nice to meet you."

Then, a man appeared next to her. His hair was black and he looked very familiar as well.

"Sweetie, he has your blonde hair," said the man.

"And you eyes," said the woman.

"What should we name him?"

"How about Austin?"

"Yeah. I like that."

She cooed, "Hi, Austin. Welcome to our world. I'm Mom and this is Dad."

"Welcome to our family, Austin."

Suddenly, Austin came to another memory.

Austin was in his 1st grade classroom. While coloring a picture, a little kid knocks his juice box over onto Austin's lap.

"Aw, man!" whined Austin. "My pants are ruined."

Then, a red headed little boy with blue eyes says to Austin, "You need pants? If you do, you can take mine."

The redhead ripped his pants right off and hands it to him.

"Gee, thanks," said Austin. "I'm Austin."

"I'm Desmond. I go by Dez."

"Wanna be best friends?"

"Sure!"

All of a sudden, Austin went through all of his memories in the blank of an eye.

Austin found himself in a dark room. Suddenly, fire appeared surrounding him.

Jade, Tanya, and Leah appeared. They all viciously laughed.

"What do you want with me?!" yelled Austin.

"Our substance is able to cause powerful hallucinations,"

said Jade.

"You're never leaving," said Tanya.

"The birthday party that will last forever and ever!" laughed Leah.

Suddenly, Dez, Ally, Trish, and Rosie appeared in front of Austin.

"Guys!" gasped Austin. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Austin, you scared me," said Ally. "Austin, you scared me. Austin, you _scared me_!" Ally's voice changes into a low, monstrous, demon voice.

All of a sudden, Ally's eyes roll to the back of her head. Her skin starts turning pale and dark circles appear under her eyes.

Austin was horrified by Ally's appearance. He looks up and saw the rest of friends look like Ally. They had dark circles, pale skin, and their eyes rolled to the back.

Suddenly, Austin was at edge of the cliff of fire.

"No!" he screamed.

"Welcome to hell, Austin," said Ally.

Then, she pushes him off the cliff.

Austin's eyes shot open. He found himself in the studio room again.

"Austin, are you okay?" asked Dez.

"No," murmured Austin. "No. No. No. No! Dez, I'm loosing my mind!"

"It's alright, Austin. You're gonna be fine."

"I feel like those kids on the third Nightmare on Elm Street movie."

"Krueger's not real, Austin."

"How do you know?!"

"Don't loose it."

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door."

"Austin, please don't."

"Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight—"

"Austin, stop!"

"Gonna stay up late. Nine, t-ten, never."

"Austin?"

"NEVER! Never sleep…again."

"It's okay, Austin."

"Dez."

"Yeah?"

"We are in the nightmare."


	7. New Guy

Ally, Trish, and Rosie were at JJ's Smash House. They were at a table drinking margaritas.

"Alright, Ally," said Rosie. "Let's find you a man."

"How about that guy?" asked Trish. She pointed to a lanky, blonde guy.

"Nah," said Ally. "He reminds too much of Austin."

"How?" asked Rosie.

"That blonde hair, brown eyes, and has muscles but is still lanky."

"Okay. Uhh… what about him?" Rosie pointed to a guy with dark brown hair and olive skin. He was tall and muscular.

"I don't know," said Ally. "He looks like a player and he's on steroids. Also, he looks like a laundry bag with meat in it."

"Okay. Okay," said Trish. "God! You're so picky."

"Trish, you wanna go dance?" asked Rosie.

"Sure. Coming, Ally?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself."

Rosie and Trish left Ally by herself. Ally continued to drink her margarita.

Suddenly, a guy came up to her. He had beige skin and was tall. His hair was black and his eyes were green.

"Cool song, uh?" he asked Ally.

"Yeah," said Ally. "But I'm not the dancing type."

"Oh, really?"

"Watch this."

Ally got up from her seat and started dancing. Then, she sat back down.

"Well, it's not that bad," he said.

"I'm really a bad dancer."

"Can you slow dance?"

"A little bit."

After the fast song, a slow song came on.

"Wanna dance?" the guy asked.

"Uhh…" said Ally. "Sure. What the hell?"

She jumped off her chair and walked to the dance floor with that guy. He placed his hands on her waist, while she wrapped her hands around his neck.

As Ally stared into that guy's green eyes, Austin suddenly popped out of her head. That guy was the only thing on her mind now. It was Austin had never existed.

After the song was over, the guy spinned Ally one last time and stopped.

"You're not so bad after all," said the guy.

"Thanks…umm…"

"Oh! I'm Spencer."

"Ally."

"Is that short for Allison or Alice?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Well, welcome to Wonderland."

Ally giggled.

"Hold on, Ally. I'll be back."

"Okay."

When Spencer left, Ally walked back to the table. Rosie and Trish were sitting there.

"So?" said Trish. "Who's Hottie LaMottie with the swimmer's body?"

"His name is Spencer," said Ally.

"Spencer!" said Rosie. "He's really cute and he has a hot ass."

"A hot ass? Really, Rose?"

"You wanna know how hot it is?"

"Okay, fine. How hot?"

"So sexy! You'll want him to smack you on the ass and get you pregnant. Oww!"

Ally stared into outer space and her leg was skaking. "Wella. Wella. Wella. Wella. We—" Ally slapped herself. "Okay. Well I hope Dez and Austin are having a good time."

—

Over the past three hours, Austin has gone crazy. Dez tried his best to keep him calm, but Austin wouldn't stop.

"I'm a superstar, you know?!" yelled Austin. "You gotta make! Make! Make it do a doubletake!"

"Austin, please stop," moaned Dez.

"I'm Oliver Moon's grandson! I was born to follow nobody, Carrot Top!"

"You're not making any sense, Austin."

"I had milk that tasted funny."

"What?"

"Live long and prosper."

"Oh, god!"

"¡Ayuda! El niño está atascado la ballena!"

"You speak Spanish?"

"Aww! El chupacabra! Chupacabra!"

"This is gonna be a long night."

"Come closer. I see dead people!"

"We're dead. Any last words, Austin?"

"Yes."

"And that is?"

"Zachary Quinto is terrible. I love Leonard Nimoy! Live long and suck it, Quinto!"

—

The next morning, Trish and Rosie were in the kitchen drinking coffee. Ally walks in smiling and happy.

"Morning!" yawned Ally.

"Well, somebody is in love!" said Trish.

"How did it go with Spencer last night?" asked Rosie.

"Amazing," said Ally. "He's a really great guy. We're going to the beach today."

"The beach? You hate the beach."

"I'm trying not to hate it. Plus, I need to shop for a new bathing suit."

"Bathing suit?" asked Trish. "How about a trashy one?"

"Trashy?" asked Rosie.

"Bikini and strapless."

"Oooh! Trashy!"

"Besides, the guys will be back any time today," said Ally. "Tell Austin I'll be on a date."

"Let me see if Dez has called," said Rosie. Once Rosie checked her phone, she gasped, "Holy shitballs!"

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked Ally.

"Dez hasn't called at all. Not even a text or email. He always calls me everyday no matter what."

"Let's check our phones," suggested Trish.

Ally and Trish both checked their phones. Ally said, "Both of them didn't call me."

"Me either," said Trish. "How about I call Jimmy? He might know something."

Trish called Jimmy.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Trish.

"No," answered Jimmy. "They haven't even gone to Ke$ha concert. We've been waiting for them all night, but they haven't come at all. I tried calling them both, but it goes right to voicemail."

After Trish hangs up the phone, she looks at Rosie and Ally. "He doesn't know where they are either."

"Oh, crap," said Rosie. "Something's going on."

"Wait!" said Ally. "The Austin Moon website! There might be a clue."

They got onto the laptop and saw the video.

"Hey, everybody!" said Austin. "I'm Austin Moon live! I'm not in Miami. I'm in Kendall, Florida with these sisters."

The girls appeared. Austin says, "This is Tanya, Leah, and Jade McGilacuttui. It's Leah's birthday party and she told you guys I was coming. Well I'm here! If you go to…"

"James Moore High School," said Tanya.

"James Moore High School," said Austin. "Then come on over to celebrate Leah's big day. At…"

"204 Mendel Street," said Leah.

"Okay. Everybody come!"

When the video stops, Rosie said, "Guys. Something tells me that those girls might know where they are."

"Wait," said Ally. "One of them's named Tanya? That's the name of the girl that answered Austin's phone."

"Maybe they do know where they are," said Trish.

"Let's pay a visit to the McGilacuttis," said Rosie.

"Are y'all in?" asked Trish.

"I'm in," said Ally.

"Hell yeah!"

"Before we go, let's change into hot black outfits," said Trish. They ran to their room and changed.

A few minutes later, they come out in black outfits.

"Yeah!" said Ally. "Let's get our boys back!"


	8. Plans

Dez was leaned up against the wall. He was tired and exhausted from taking care of Austin. An hour earlier, Austin had finally fallen asleep. He took his jacket off, folded it, and placed it under Austin's head.

When Austin woke up, he stood up and nearly looses his balance. It was like he had a hangover.

"Dez," moaned Austin. "What…What happened?"

"Tanya injected some stuff inside of you and…you went physco," yawned Dez.

"I really don't remember anything."

"I remember. You were singing all of your songs like an idiot and you did things that I really don't want to tell you."

"What do you…Seriously?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it! You're really disgusting, pervert!"

"Ugh! Man!"

"Don't tell Rosie about this."

"Cross my heart."

Suddenly, Leah, Tanya, and Jade came downstairs.

"Good morning, my little sunshines!" shrieked Jade.

"Morning, my little succubi of Satin," said Dez.

"I don't know what that means buuutttt… okay!"

"We've been here for nearly three days," said Austin. "Can we please leave now?"

"You both are not leaving," said Leah. "How many times do we have to explain it? You're never leaving."

"God, you McGilacuttis are phsyco hose beasts!" yelled Dez.

"Take that back!" yelled Tanya.

"Never!" screamed Austin. "You'll never take us alive!"

"Austin, they already took alive," explained Dez.

"Oh, yeah."

—

Rosie, Ally, and Trish were in Ally's dad's car. Ally and Rose were in the front, while Trish was in the back.

"Okay," said Trish. "Remember, Rose? 202 Mendel Street."

"Okay," said Rosie. "By the way, this is bad-ass."

"Bad-ass?" asked Ally.

"We took Uncle Lester's car, and we're going to save our guys. That's pretty bad-ass."

"Yeah, it is!"

"I can't wait to see my Dezzy again!"

"Dezzy?" asked Trish. "You two better not whine about Austin or Dez the entire way over. Otherwise, I'm jumping out of the car."

—

"Okay, Austin," said Leah. "I need an…adjective."

"Dead," moaned Austin.

"Okay! Dez, I need a…noun."

"Blood," said Dez.

"Good one! Okay, Austin! I need a verb."

"Murder."

"I like that one. Dez, I need another adjective."

"Idiotic."

—

Ally, Trish, and Rosie arrived.

"Is this the place?" asked Ally.

"Yep," said Trish.

"Okay," said Rosie. "So how are we gonna ask them about Austin and Dez."

"Just say I'm looking for Dez and Austin," said Ally.

"Okay. But if they don't say anything, I'm jumping them."

"Just push the doorbell," said Trish.

Rosie pushes the doorbell.

—-

"Someone's here," said Leah. "What do we do, Tanya?"

"Quiet," said Tanya. "Jade, answer the door. Whatever they do, don't let them in."

"Okay," said Jade.

Jade walks up the stairs and into the living room. When she gets to the door, she yells, "Who is it?"

"Your death!" yelled Rosie.

"Don't say that," whispered Ally. "Who opens the door for their death?"

"Sorry," said Rosie. "Would you like to but some cookies?!" Rosie yelled in a little girl voice.

Jade opens the door. "Hi."

"Hello," said Rosie. "I'm Rosie. This is Ally and Trish. Sorry to disturb you but we're looking for Austin Moon."

"Austin Moon?" said Jade. "Yes, he came to our house two days ago for my sister's birthday party."

"Was it him and this guy?" said Ally. "Red hair, blue eyes, really tall, and has freckles."

"Yes. Dez."

"Do you know where they are?" aske Trish.

"No, I don't."

"Is there anyone else here with you?" asked Ally.

"No, just my sisters."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There's no one in our basement."

"Basement?" asked Rosie. "We didn't say anything about your basement."

"Oh, I… I-I… Well, you see—"

"You know where they are, don't you? Don't you?!"

"They're not here. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!"

Jade slams the door and locks it.

Rosie kicks and hits the door multiple times. She screamed, "Where are they?! Tell us! Tell US!"

She stopped and leaned her hea against the door. Rosie looked back at Ally and Trish. She whimpered, "They're gone. Dez…made me the happiest girl in the world. Now he's gone!"

"Oh, Rose," said Ally. Her cousin came an hugged her.

Ally said, "We'll never see Austin ever again either. Oh, no!" Ally started crying as well.

Trish looked at her friends. Seeing them cry was the worst pain ever. She walked to them and whispered, "Guys, start walking."

Rosie gets out of the hug and whispered, "What?"

"Start walking and follow my lead."

They start walking. Trish says at loud, "Okay. We give up. I guess we'll just…LEAVE!"

Trish ran and knocked the door open. Jade was coming out of the kitchen and dropped her plate.

"Look what you did to our door!" yelled Jade.

"These two have been whining about Austin and Dez for three days an its driving me crazy! I'm not leaving without THEM!" yelled Trish.

"Get out of my house!"

"Where are Austin and Dez?!"

Jade ran and jumped onto Trish's back. Trish flipped Jade right off her back. Then, Trish punched her. Jade falls on the coffee table on her stomach. Trish grabs her by her shirt and drags Jade across the table. She let's go of Jade, and Jade hits the chair and falls to the floor.

Tanya and Leah, who are downstairs, hears their sister scream.

"What's going on with Jade?" asked Leah.

"I don't know," said Tanya. "Someone's in our house. Come on, Leah!"

Tanya and Leah ran upstairs.


	9. Battle

Tanya and Leah ran into their living room, and found Ally and Rosie.

"What are y'all doing here?" asked Tanya. "Get out of our house now!"

"We're not leaving without Dez and Austin!" yelled Ally. "Now where are they?!"

"Y'all can either leave unharmed or die!"

"We choose death," said Rosie.

"That we can arranged," said Leah.

"Come on, Alls. Let's show these McGilacuttis how we do things Dawson style!"

Rosie got Leah, while Ally got Tanya.

"For your information, I know Taekwondo," Leah said to Rosie.

"And for your information, I know Whoop Your Ass!" Rosie tackles Leah to the ground.

Ally throws her first punch at Tanya and hits her in the nose.

"Holy crap!" gasped Ally. "I've never punched somebody!"

"You just made me angry!" yelled Tanya.

Tanya threw one of her arms at Ally. Ally blocked it. She threw her other one. Ally blocked that one ad slammed her forehead against Tanya's forehead.

Then, Tanya slammed Ally onto the wall. Ally kneed Tanya in the rib cage. Tanya leaned down and Ally kneed her in the face. Tanya falls to the ground.

Ally grabs Tanya by the arm and presses her foot down on her throat.

"Where are Austin and Dez?" demanded Ally.

"I don't what you're talking about!" choked Tanya.

Ally presses her foot harder on Tanya's throat. "Where are Austin and Dez?"

"Rrrrrrr!"

"Where are THEY?!"

"The basement!"

Ally let's her go and runs down to the basement. She ran down the stairs, and saw Austin and Dez inside of the studio.

"Dez!" she shrieked. "Austin!"

"Ally?" asked Austin. "It's you!"

"Hang on, guys. I'm gonna get you out!"

Ally rand and attempts to open the door.

"Ally, duck!" screamed Austin.

Ally looks back and Tanya was behind her. Tanya had a bat and swung at Ally. Ally ducks. When Tanya misses, she kicks Ally in the face. Ally falls down.

"Ally!" screamed Dez and Austin.

Tanya then swings her bat down at the doorknob and the doorknob falls right off.

"No!" screamed Dez.

"You stupid bitch!" screamed Austin. "Leave her alone!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Tanya.

—

Jade kicks Trish in the stomach.

"You crazy Barbie dolls!" yelled Trish. She punched Jade right in the face.

Rosie and Leah were on the ground. Rosie was on her back, while Leah was on top of her, trying to stab her with a kitchen knife.

Rosie's hand held Leah's hand away from her face. Her other hand then grabbed Leah by the face. Leah shook it off and Rosie rolled her onto her back.

Leah rolled Rosie on her back again, but Leah's knees squished Rosie's shoulders. She held the kitchen knife against Rosie's throat.

Before Leah could stabbed Rosie, a hand snatched the knife out of Leah's hand and threw her off of Rosie. It was Trish.

Trish helped Rosie up and said, "Are you okay, Rose?"

"I don't know," moaned Rosie. "Trish, I'm loosing my toughness."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, R—"

"Trish, behind you!"

Before Jade and Leah could jump them, Trish grabbed Rosie by the waist and swung her to the side of her.

Rosie's feet kicked Leah and Jade. The two blondes fell to the floor. After Rosie's feet hit Jade, Trish swung Rosie back on her feet.

"That was a close one," said Rosie.

"Don't those McGilacuttis ever quit?!"

"Trish!"

"Wha—"

Before Trish could finish, Rosie threw her right arm over to Trish's back and her left arm on Trish's stomach. Rosie flips Trish to the back of her. Trish's feet hit Leah in the face.

"God, let's knock these blondes already!" yelled Trish.

Trish tugged onto Rosie's shirt and side of her jeans, then she swung Rosie at Jade and Leah. As she was beig swunged, Rosie kicks her feet at Jade with all her strength and might. When her feet hit Jade, Jade flies back to Leah and they both fly across the room. Trish swung Rosie on the other side of her.

They look at Leah and Jade, who were both finally knocked unconscious.

"Finally," gasped Trish.

"Two McGilacuttis down," gasped Rosie. "One more to go!"

Trish ran to the kitchen and

got the phone. She began to dial numbers.

"9-1-1," said the lady. "What's your emergency?"

"Hello, my name is Trish De la Rosa," said Trish. "My two friends and I are this house with these sisters who kidnapped our other two friends. They attacked us."

"Okay. Stay calm. How many are there?"

"There's three of them. We already got two."

"Alright. Don't worry. Police on their way."

"Yes. At 202 Mendel Street."

"Okay. Got it."

"Thank you." Trish hanged up the phone.

**There! Happy, brz? They called the cops.**


	10. Fight to the Death

Ally looked up at Tanya.

"I…have had ENOUGH of you!" grunted Tanya.

Before she could hit Ally with the bat, Austin yelled, "Stop IT! Kill me! God damn it! Kill me, you bitch!"

Tanya stopped and looked at Austin. She hissed, "Oh, really? I could never hurt you, Austin…but if you insist." Tanya dropped her bat and pulled something out of her back pocket. It was a gun. She pointed it at the window. "This is more harder for me, Austin."

"Oh, God," gasped Austin.

"I wonder if bullets could go through Maxi Glass."

Before Tanya could shoot, Ally jumps from behind and tries to snatch the gun out of Tanya's hand. They both held onto the gun and tried to take from another. They started shooting.

Dez yelled, "Hit the deck!"

He and Austin threw themselves to the ground and covered their heads.

Ally and Tanya dropped the gun. They both jump to the ground. Ally's hand knocks the gun farther away from them.

Tanya quickly crawls over Ally. Before Tanya's hand could reach out to the gun, Ally grabbed Tanya by her shirt and yanked her back. Ally grabbed the gun and flipped onto her back.

When Ally attempts to pull the trigger, Tanya swings her foot and knocks the gun out of Ally's hand. Ally kicks Tanya in the face, then jumps up to retrieve the gun.

"We gotta help Ally!" said Austin.

He grabbed the stool and slammed it onto the door multiple times.

Ally quickly tries to get the gun, but her feet accidentally kicked it farther and farther away.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Ally.

Ally looked back and Tanya kicked her to the back of the wall. Ally slammed onto the wall.

Tanya attempts to kick her, but Ally lifts her foot up and pushes up against Tanya's foot.

They both push their foot against each other's foot.

"I picked the wrong day to wear high heels!" yelled Ally.

"Me too!" yelled Tanya.

"Okay. One of us has to let go."

"On three?"

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They both throw their feet down. Tanya gasped, "Finally."

"I know, right?"

"So umm…where were we?"

"Oh, yeah."

Ally pushes Tanya against the wall. Tanya kicked Ally off of her. Then, Tanya punches her.

Ally falls to the ground in pain and suffer.

Tanya jumps behind her and wraps her arm around Ally's neck tightly.

Suddenly, Ally begins choking and gasping for air.

"Keep choking!" hissed Tanya. "No more breath, Ally!"

"Let her GO!" screamed Austin.

"Austin, it's okay!" said Dez. "It's okay. She can make it!"

"Dez, she's not fighting fair!"

"We've been down before, okay? We've all been down before! She's never fought before!"

Ally stopped struggling to escape. She stopped shaking and moving.

When Ally stopped moving, Tanya elbowed Ally in the stomach and lets go of her throat. She starts to drag Ally across the floor.

"No!" screamed Austin.

She swung Ally to a pile of boxes. Once Ally's body hit the lower boxes, all the boxes fell on top of her body.

"Yes!" cheered Tanya.

"Ally!" yelled Dez.

"Ally, please!" screamed Austin. "Ally, get up! Get up! Ally?!" Ally didn't get up or moved.

A tear started running down Austin's face. He cried out, "I love you! Ally, I love you! I always had…"

The boxes still didn't move.

"I always will."

"Shut up!" growled Tanya. "You thought your girlfriend could come, and defeated me and my sisters? You thought wrong."

"Screw you!" yelled Dez.

"You stupid bitch!" screamed Austin. "You're killing US!"

Suddenly, the boxes started moving. A pair of arms knocked the boxes off.

Ally appeared. She was angry. Her eyebrows went up and blood was dripping from her lip.

"How is that possible?" asked Tanya.

"I can hold my breath for 16 seconds, bitch!" yelled Ally.

Then, Ally screamed and lunged at Tanya.

"Go, Ally!" yelled Dez.

"Kick her ass, Alls!" yelled Austin.

Ally tackled Leah onto their table with their microphone and sound equipment. They both fall to the floor.

Now Ally was uncontrollable and unstoppable. She won't stop until Tanya was dead.

Ally jumped on top of Tanya and began to punched her in the face. She didn't stop.

"That's it, Ally," cheered Austin. "Keep going!"

When Ally punched her one last time, she got off of Tanya. She yanked her onto her feet.

She then slammed Tanya on the Maxi Glass window.

"Ooh!" yelled Dez and Austin.

"You like that, uh?" yelled Ally. "You like THAT?!"

Ally threw Tanya onto the floor and started to beat her up again.

Trish and Rosie were running down the stairs, and saw what was happening.

"Damn, Ally!" said Trish.

"Trish!" yelled Austin and Dez. "Rosie!"

"Hang on, guys," said Rosie. "We're coming!"

Trish and Rosie ran towards them. Tanya tries to get them, but Ally yanks her back to the ground. She screamed, "No! You stay…away from THEM!"

Trish said to Rosie, "There's no doorknob!"

"Move out of the way," said Rosie. "Guys, get away from the door!"

Dez and Austin backed away from the door.

Rosie kicked the door open. Once the door opened, Austin and Dez ran to help Ally.

Austin pulled Ally off of Tanya and dragged her away. Ally was still out of control. She struggled to hurt Tanya, but Austin wrapped his arms around her and kept down.

Dez shushed to Tanya, "It's okay. It's okay."

Suddenly, Tanya screamed and fell to the ground unconscious.

"I won't let you hurt THEM!" screamed Ally. "I'll never let you, you bitch! I'll never—"

"Ally!" yelled Austin.

Ally stopped and looked at him.

"You did good," whispered Austin. "You saved us."

Ally smiled and hugged Austin tightly.

Suddenly, a bunch of cops appear. One of them ran to Rosie and Trish.

"Freeze!" yelled the cop. "Sheriff's Department!"

"I'm the one who called," said Trish.

"Yeah," said Rosie. She pointed to Tanya. "She and those two blondes up there are the ones you want."

They ran to Tanya. All shoving Trish and Rosie out of the way.

"Rude ass cops," murmured Trish. "Have you paid the traffic tickets yet, Rose?"

"Still got your illegal cable, Trish?"

"Yeah. We better get the hell out of here."

As Trish and Rosie escaped, Ally asked Dez, "Dez, how did you knock her out?"

" Magic Shock Finger," he said and reveals it. "I never leave home without it."

"You had it this whole time?" asked Austin. "Dez, don't you know how many times we could've used it for this?"

"Oh, man!" Dez placed his hand with his Magic Shock Finger on his forehead. "I'm so STUUUUUUU—"

Dez falls to the ground unconscious.


	11. Arrested

It was nighttime. Ally, Rosie, Trish, and Dez were standing outside of the McGilacuttis' house. Cops were everywhere.

"At least they're going to jail now," said Dez.

"Yeah," said Rosie. "They could've been good, but they are some crazy ass bitches."

"I know. Rose, you and Trish should've see Ally. It's like she was Bruce Banner and then…Grrrrrr!"

"I turned into a bear?" asked Ally.

"Seriously? Bruce Banner, then Grrrr! It's the Hulk."

Ally walks away and heads to Austin. He was in the back of an ambulance. A man was treating him.

"How is he?" Ally asked the man.

"It seems that those girls injected some powerful medication that their mother experiments with," said the man. "It's very dangerous."

"How dangerous?" asked Austin.

"A syringe of that stuff is exactly an overdose. It could've killed you. Luckily, they didn't inject it all inside of you. You're gonna be fine."

"Thanks," said Austin.

The man walked away.

"Thank, God," said Ally. "I'm glad you're alright."

"You wouldn't believe how much of a pain in the ass those girls are," said Austin.

"Well the way they attacked us, I can tell."

They looked and saw a cop putting Tanya in a cop car.

"Hey, Tanya!" yelled Ally. "You're going to jail now! Take that! When you messed with the bull, you get the horns!"

Austin leaned in and whispered, "That's the best you got?"

"Could you pretend it was that good?" replied Ally.

"Fine. What?! Oh, no she didn't!"

"Oh, yes I di-id!"

"Just wait," hissed Tanya. "You haven't seen the last of the McGilacuttis. We will have our time!"

"Yes, we will," said Ally. "A writer and a bitch. I look forward to it."

The cop puts Tanya in the car and drives away.

"God, I hate that one," murmured Ally.

"By the way, Alls," said Austin. "you did good today."

"Really?"

"You fought for the first time today. I never thought you would do that."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Hey, Austin. Ummm…I was wondering—"

"Yeah?"

"If umm… umm—"

Austin leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back.

When they stopped, she smiled. She whispered, "Go out?"

"Yes," he said.

Trish said, "Awww!"

"And so Beauty fell for the Beast," said Dez.

"Dez, that was beautiful," said Rosie.

Rosie leaned in her head on Dez's shoulder. When Dez was gonna lay his hand on Rosie's arm, Austin yelled, "Dez, no!"

"Austin, what are youuuuuuuu!" yelled Rosie. She gets shocked by Dez's Magic Shock Finger. When he lets her go, she falls.

"Oops," said Dez. "Rosie, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Better than ever," moaned Rosie.

They all started laughing.


End file.
